Stay With You
by AllisonxKleery
Summary: When the world comes down on me, you're the one I love. And I'm begging you to see. You are all I have. Palex. ONESHOT


**A Word From The Author:** Well, my sister and I were lounging around watching old episodes of Degrassi and I remembered Palex. While I was thinking of Palex my older sister told me a story of her lover that broke her heart. I hope she doesn't mind and I guess it fits but this isn't much and I hope you enjoy.

xoAllison(:

_Don't Leave. _

My new jeans down around my ankles, I feel her loving me in a way no one else ever has, her soft voice whispering beautiful words against my wet skin. I hear a voice, calling, shouting to me but I don't ... I can't care. She'll be irratated if I don't come, I know this but I need this, here and now.

I love this feeling of Alex having me, her fingers softly exploring my folds. I love her hot breath against my ear and her body so close to mine. Oh god, I can feel the tension rising inside of my stomach and as it explodes she kisses me and kneels down, warm tongue now loving me. I lean back against the wall, biting my lip, holding in my cries of pleasure.

Her lips whisper against me every now and then, kissing my center and then tongue lunging back in again. My knees quiver uncontrollably, her hands sliding up my hips, holding me there. I try and steady myself, my hand grabbing the back of her head. I want her there for a little longer, just one more second.

And suddenly, she pulls away licking her lips as she stands. She's blushing, her lips are red, wet and plump. I'm shaking, my body can't control. I am falling, falling under her spell the way I always do. But her warm hands grab my hips tightly and I am looking at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes are full of power, the power she has over me.

I can't stand this. I kiss her lips, tasting myself in her mouth. I bite the lower lip, and a throaty moan escapes her lips. I can't handle this, I never could. It's overwhelming but I can't let this go yet so I just smile at the emotions in me. I want to stay in this misty moment of fantasy and excitement but I know I cannot.

I want to kiss her all over, find places on her body nobody has yet come to discover and devour. I want to be inside of her. I want to nibble on her ears and neck, fingering her soft velvet, and I want to hear cry my name the way I want to cry hers. I have her mine at least for now, our bodies trembling all over each other.

It is my turn to whisper wonderful love into her ear. She is so soft and so beautiful, she makes me want to scream. And now, suddenly, I hear the high, sharp shouting of my name. Beckoning me to come out because it's time for life, it's time for reality, it's time for work. It all crashes on me, and my heart feels heavy.

I have to go. I release myself from her, stumbling back towards the door. She grabs me, holding me to her. "Don't leave me again, Paige."

Her eyes begging and pleading, arms wrapped tightly around my waist keeping me prisoner to her warm cinnamon taste. "Stay here, with me." Her voice is soft, her face so close to mine. I feel my eyes droop and then hear my name and loud knocking on the door.

I shake my head, pulling away from her tight embrace. "Alex, I can't. You know that."

She's not happy, I'm hurting her like I always do. I'm breaking her heart and I know. Her body slouches, her eyes a glassy brown. She bites her lip and looks at me. "You won't see me again, if you leave me. I won't come back this time. Not ever," she tells me. Her voice is so hard and bitter, it slaps me, stabs and chokes me. It's so hard to breathe.

I hear the pounding on the door again, and the furious yelling and shouting. The doorknob twists but it is locked and it will not open. I study her face, knowing this is the last time my tanned beauty will ever make love to me. Knowing this the last time Alex and I will ever be together, loving each other more than anyone else does.

I know I will miss her. More than ever before because I know she is tired of being thrown away and she will never return to me. I kiss her on the cheek, turn on my heel and open the door, heart feeling the heaviest it's ever been.

"Why didn't you answer me? You're lunch break was up over an hour ago!" Andrea is shouting at me, but I do not hear her. All I hear is Alex. Her feet moving quickly, running, crying, her tears falling down her kissed cheeks.

I feel sticky, I look but I don't hear a thing except for Alex. Her pain echoes inside of me, and I know now that it is done. It's over, our love. She will not come back to me. I chose, I made the call and I did not choose her. I'm hurting, grief and sorrow swallowing me into it's big black hole and I know I made the _wrong_ call.

I think about what my mother would think of me right now. Underwear soaked, sticky, chest heaving because of a girl. And then, her face flashes into my mind and I don't care. I don't care that Andrea will fire me, I don't care that my mother will never speak to me again all I can see is Alex. She's all I want, all I need, all I have.

I turn away from furious Andrea, and run. My hair flying behind me. Andrea's high pitched shout screaming after me, yelling to me that I am fired. But I cannot hear that. All I hear is my breath, my heart beating to the rhythm of her love. She would have left and gone. I run to the exit my hands pushing the door open.

"Alex! Alex?" But my beauty is nowhere to be found. It is just me. "Alex..." I whisper, "Don't leave me."

My knees buckle and I fall. This time there isn't Alex here to catch me.


End file.
